Luke and Deighan
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Whilst taking the Mail Train, Luke encounters a strange sight... Rated T for minor character death just in case (nothing vivid though.) I only own my own characters. Happy Halloween!


It had been a very busy day on the Skarloey Railway, as it was the day before Halloween, and Mr Percival's narrow gauge engines were worn after a hard day's work on the Skarloey Railway, and they were glad of a well-earned goodnight's sleep.

"My wheels are killing me!" Grumbled Sir Handel.

"So are mine, ye eejit!" Duncan hissed in response, glaring at his blue friend/aggravator.

"Enough, you two!" Rheneas interrupted wearily. "We're all tired, and we'll all feel better after a good night's sleep."

"Pshaw! Some unlucky devil will hae tae tak the train tonicht, Rheneas!" The Scottish engine reminded him with a snarl.

Sir Handel was quick to butt in. "I'm not doing it, at any rate. My wheels coming back from the dead are beyond hope."

"The chance of your pessimism dying down is beyond hope." Skarloey sighed with exasperation, making the others chuckle, and Sir Handel just wheeshed angrily. But Luke was now curious about the mail run, and wanted to take it tonight.

"Well, Peter Sam's definitely not taking the train." Rheneas relented. "He's a heavy sleeper, that one." As if to prove a point, Peter Sam let out a snore, making Luke giggle quietly- it was as bad as Owen's snoring!

"Well, he'll miss out on scary stories then," Said Sir Handel. "It's not a loss for him though- he's got a soft boiler!" He added deviously. "So who's going first then?"

"I've got one." Rusty offered.

"Pah- your stories could only scare baby rabbits!" Duncan scoffed rudely.

"That's enough, Duncan!" Skarloey scolded crossly, before he turned to Rusty, who was glaring at the Scottish tank engine. "Go ahead, Rusty." He added kindly, and so the little diesel divulged his tale to the others.

"Once, there was a man who worked on this railway, many years ago, as a guard. He was called Aaron Rodgers and he was a man who was very reckless and cruel. He was often drunk and he also smoked- some say more than just tobacco. He was also claimed to be a schizophrenic. One night, he saw a passenger train rush through Crovan's Gate station. It was all normal, however, until he realised that there was no train due that way at that time."

The other engines exchanged looks- this was definitely mysterious.

"Later, the train came back on the opposite line, and it stopped at Crovan's Gate Station. It was a red engine that resembled Sir Handel, with fire on his wheels and eerie steam wafting from his funnel. He was hauling a long purple coach behind him which had his name on the doors in gold lettering."

"Fancy man, much," Muttered Sir Handel.

"But that's not all- later that night, before midnight, he was dead." Rusty continued, which startled all the other engines.

"What happened?" Rheneas asked curiously.

"He was travelling in the brake van with the mail train, and he fell out of the van and broke his neck, killing him instantly. Many say that the mysterious engine is the Devil's own personal engine, ready to take away those die with wrongdoings unforgiven." The diesel finished, causing the others to shiver a little. "The only warnings they get is that they hear a blast of a mysterious whistle and the sight of their name on the carriage door."

The engines shivered.

"Definitely a scary story, Rusty!" Sir Handel remarked shakily.

"Indeed- not one I've heard before." Skarloey agreed.

Even Duncan was somewhat impressed. "A lot scarier than I thought it would be." He said loftily.

Just then, the Thin Controller arrived at the Sheds. "Good evening, engines," He greeted. "I need one of you to pull the mail train tonight- Duke was meant to take it, but he's broken a safety valve."

"Oh poor Granpuff!" Luke exclaimed, with feeling. "Will he be alright?"

"Of course he will be Luke. Victor will have him back on the rails in no time- but not in time for the mail train, I'm afraid."

He surveyed the engines carefully, pondering. He wasn't picking Peter Sam – he was a lovely engine, but difficult to awaken once he was asleep, surprisingly. Sir Handel and Duncan were both reckless, so he decided to forgo getting them to do it. Rusty had pulled it last- plus he wasn't here, as he was in a shed at Rheneas Station after attending to late night maintenance, and Skarloey had taken it the night before. He was about to pick Rheneas when he noticed how keen Luke looked to be chosen.

"Luke, you can pull the train tonight." He decided at last.

"Really sir- I get to pull the mail train?" Luke's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes- I'm allowing you to pull it tonight," The Thin Controller smiled. "Now remember, be careful whilst you're out, alright?"

"Yes, sir- I will sir!" Luke told him excitedly.

"That's a good engine." The Thin Controller smiled again, before he turned round and headed for home to his wife and children.

"Jist mak' sure ye dinna run into any devil engines oot there!" Duncan crowed as Luke's crew got him steamed up and ready to go. But Luke just ignored his friend- he was confident that nothing would go wrong on his run tonight!

...

PEEP! PEEP!

Geoffrey Heron let out a long, shrill blast of his engine's whistle as Luke pulled into Lakeside Station with the Skarloey Railway's mail train.

"Thanks Luke!" The stationmaster exclaimed gratefully, as porters took sacks of letters and parcels away on metal doilies.

"No thanks needed, sir- I'm just happy to help!" Luke peeped in reply.

"Well, for your first mail run, this is going very smoothly." Geoffrey told him. "Are you enjoying yourself, Luke?"

"Very much, Mr Heron! It's a wonderful job- I wish I got to pull the mail train more often." Luke sighed. "It's a lot nicer travelling at night than I imagined."

The stars twinkled, the moon shone brightly, the wind ruffled dead leaves and owls hooted in the distance. It made the young engine giddy to think of how so many people were awake at stations, compared to everyone else on the Island sleeping. The mail run was actually fun- Luke had met several animals he wouldn't normally see in the day, and he felt the cool night air brush his face like tender hands as he puffed along the track.

"So that's Skarloey and Lakeside done- where next?" He asked his crew determinedly.

"Well, it's Rheneas Station next, lad, then Glennock, and our final stop is Crovan's Gate." Richard Wilson, the fireman, replied.

"This should be a breeze- we're on time and there are no obstructions on the line!" Geoffrey said cheerfully.

"Don't be too sure of yourself," Richard warned.

"Please don't worry, Mr Wilson, sir- I'm sure everything will go fine!" Luke peeped cheerfully.

...

Luke reached Rheneas Station in record time, and dropped the mail off there. The porters thanked him, and they even joked this was the first time they saw an engine keen to do a mail run on Halloween, to which Luke confided he was positive he couldn't possibly run into trouble, and he was determined not to, either. He then successfully dropped the mail off at Glennock Station and Cros- ny- Cruin, but gulped with fear when he found out they were due at none other than Crovan's Gate station.

"Do we have to go? Rusty said that that was where the guard who died saw the devil engine." Luke puffed.

"That man died falling from a brakevan!" Richard stated with exasperation. "It's not like he actually died at that blessed station. Besides, Geoffrey and I are here to look after you."

"Thanks, Mr Wilson!" Luke sighed happily. He didn't like the thought of being stuck alone with some unknown threat.

"Yes, Richard's right- besides, you told the porters back at Rheneas you were sure you wouldn't see anything." Geoffrey reminded him, smirking as Luke flushed.

"Well, I think I might have overestimated myself then, Mr Heron, sir."

As the little engine chuffed on his way again, he felt much better that his crew were there to look after him, and he sang a little song to cheer himself up, but it didn't work.

"Click- clack click-clack down the track,

Taking the mail train, pulling it along,

I will deliver Crovan's Gate's mail, even if the thought makes me pale!"

...

As he drew smoothly into the station, Luke saw there was no one there on the platform to collect the mail- his crew noticed this too, and they were both concerned.

"No welcome party for us!" Geoffrey lamented jokingly as he hopped onto the platform.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, cut out the stupid jokes Geoff! Right, Luke, we'll go and find out where these duty- forsaken porters went." Richard told him as he followed his friend out of Luke's cab. "We shouldn't be too long."

"Okay, sir," Replied Luke, doubtfully. He watched as his crew both entered the station.

"They're not gonna change anything!" A voice suddenly exclaimed from beside him, making Luke jump in fright.

An engine was standing next to Luke, with a strange smile on his face. He did indeed look like Sir Handel, but his paint work was very dull and rusty, and it was covered in cobwebs and an odd spider or two.

"Hello, chumpster- what's your name?" He asked- although demanded was more of an appropriate word to describe his actions.

"My name is Luke, and I am not a chumpster." Luke replied crossly. He already had negative vibes from the newcomer.

"My, my, you're certainly a grave engine." The stranger continued. "Very appropriate, too- this dump is deserted!" He cackled at his joke.

"It is not a dump!" Luke told him. "Who are you anyway?" He inquired, attempting to remain as calm and polite as possible.

"My boss calls me Deighan!" The engine boasted. Luke, not being fluent or even very knowledgeable in the Sudric language, didn't understand what that meant, and he didn't think to ask into it.

"So why are you here, Deighan? Are you new?" He asked instead.

"In the name of anarchy, you are a chumpster! I knew it- I always know! But no matter, boyo- I'm just here on a visit." Deighan assured Luke breezily, which just made the green engine suspicious.

"Does Mr Percival know?" The Irish engine asked. "He certainly never said anything about a visitor coming, let alone a visiting engine."

"Well, there's no point in telling him now- I'm just about to leave soon." Was the reply.

Luke was puzzled, until he suddenly heard a mournful, alarming noise in the distance. It sounded like a siren, and it was gradually getting louder and louder.

"Did you really think I was an ordinary engine passing by on a night visit? Think again, chumpster!" Deighan told him. He sounded annoyed, but there was a sinister undertone to his voice, which sent chills down his companion's boiler.

It was then that a sick feeling rose in Luke's firebox as he realised who it was he was talking to. Of course- it made sense. The shape, the siren, the short visit claims, and the joke about the graveyard- he was talking to...

Suddenly, a tall man walked onto the platform. He was dressed in faded uniform, and he was looking unusually pale. He stomped along the platform, and yet Luke would still be able to hear a pin drop.

"Bruce Stevens, aged 37 years old, died of a heart attack." Deighan announced grimly, with a morbid smile on his face. "Your wife will be looking forward to seeing you again, Brucie!" He added in a much more light hearted tone, but there was nothing kind or cheerful about it- just a sick, twisted humour.

Luke was on the line next to the Devil's engine- the one Rusty had told him about in the sheds. He wanted to scream, but he felt too frozen to make even a squeak. The next thing he knew, the man disappeared, and rematerialized in a long purple coach behind Deighan. He was horror-stricken when he saw that the coach door had 'Bruce Stevens' written in beautiful, elaborate golden letters.

"Oh, and Luke, will you do me a favour? Tell Duncan I'm keeping tabs on him!" Deighan added, before he let out a truly evil hag-like cackle, there was an invisible guard's whistle, and the coach and Deighan left the station before they vanished into thin air.

"What...what just happened?" Luke asked, shaking and juddering violently. The wish to see his crew again was overwhelming- in fact, it was an understatement!

...

Much to Luke's heartfelt relief, Geoffrey and Richard re-emerged from Crovan's Gate Station- but that quickly faded when they explained to their engine that one of the porters had suffered a heart attack in the station and the others, as well as the station master, had attempted to prevent his life from extinguishing prematurely- hence the reason why no one had been there on their arrival. They also added that despite everyone's best efforts it had been too late to save Bruce Stevens' life.

Luke didn't dare mention that it had also been too late to prevent Bruce's soul from being transported to Hell by Deighan, the Devil's own private engine. He was physically unable to speak for the rest of the journey, and all throughout Halloween itself.

The other engines remained in the dark about Deighan's existence and Luke witnessing a man cross over into Hell- or rather, his transportation to Hell.


End file.
